Galería
by andreina.salomon
Summary: "Hoy escribo sobre ella." Relato de Shikamaru y el arte.
1. Galería

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pov Shikamaru

Hoy he decidido escribir sobre ella

De cabellos rubios y rebeldes

De piel dorada por el sol

Ojos almendrados con reflejo del azul mar y verde bosque

Carácter reacio

Indomable

De noble corazón, luego de conocerla

De saber su historia.

La conocí mientras miraba sin ver otra exposición de arte

Nos tropezamos sin saber que aquello

Diera pie a un sentimiento tan profundo.

Me disculpé de inmediato,

Ella un poco sonrojada por el accidente, acepto mis disculpas.

Le invite una copa, y mientras bebía de ésta, escudriñé sus facciones y auné en la profundidad de su mirada.

Al poco tiempo, determiné que en la galería no existía una obra de arte comparada con ella; me parecía fría y en algunos casos: inexpresiva. Pero ella, irradiaba calor en su mirada.

Iniciamos el recorrido por la galería.

Cruzamos algunas palabras; ella, había Sido invitada por la artista principal, había mencionado también que a pesar de no entenderla mucho al principio, estaba feliz de acompañarla en la expresión de su arte.

Me encantó aquella sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

Quería explorar.

Suspiré.

Nos detuvimos para admirar un cuadro.

La pintura, mostraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de la modelo, solo ocultaba sus ojos, resaltaba el color de los labios con un color rojo intenso y sus cabellos rubios y ondulados caían para cubrir las aureolas de ambos senos, Se notaba la suavidad del trazo y los detalles tenues propios de la modelo.

Sonreí. No pude evitar imaginarme que se vería así sin ropa mi acompañante.

Ella, carasqueó un poco.

-Qué opinas de esta pintura?- preguntó al ver mi sonrisa.

-Trasmite muchas cosas. Me gusta mucho.-dije simplemente

-Trasmite muchas cosas...-murmuró- cómo cuáles?- preguntó intrigada

-Veras, no es sólo el cuerpo semidesnudo de una mujer, "no es cualquier mujer"-recalque-. Trasmite fuerza, madurez, fue pintada con mucho cuidado de cuidar la línea de lo sexual, el trazo es delicado, respetando cada detalle de su cuerpo. Puedo...-sonreí de nuevo- puedo apostar saber quien es la modelo. - dije al fin. Ella, se quedó pensativa, sumergida en mi descripción.

-Todo eso lo puedes deducir de una pintura?- preguntó algo impresionada

-Si... He aprendido a apreciar el arte.- dije suavemente- y más aún, cuando la modelo del cuadro pide mi opinión.

Ella, se sonrojó inmediatamente; afirmando mi teoría.

\- No se lo diré a nadie, respeto la privacidad y anonimato de aquellas personas que colaboran con el arte.- dije sereno, ella pareció relajarse.

Seguimos conversando un poco más. Una hora más tarde, ya habíamos terminado el recorrido.

Me acerqué al encargado de la exposición y pedí adquirir aquel cuadro en específico.

La rubia, había hablado por teléfono y no supo de inmediato mi adquisición. Igual, ya no importaba.

-Pasa algo?- pregunté al verla un poco pensativa. Su gesto fue negativo.

Pensé que había acabado todos los temas de conversación; decidí despedirme.

-Nos vemos- murmuré. Ella, me miró unos segundos sin mencionar palabra alguna. Y yo, me quedé manteniendo la mirada.

Lo siguiente que hizo me sorprendió.

Tomó mi mano entre la suya. Ella estaba nerviosa, lo podía sentir en la punta de sus dedos, estaban algo fríos. Abrió ligeramente sus labios, aunque no pronunció palabra alguna.

Por mi parte, me aferré a aquel gesto. No fue necesario mediar más palabras, decidí seguir adelante. Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo de vuelta.

Salimos de aquella galería así, tomados de la mano y en silencio. Ambos con un ligero rubor, atribuible al frío de la estación o al torrente de pensamientos que libraban las mentes.

Minutos después, habíamos llegado a mi apartamento. En el centro de la ciudad.

Su teléfono celular timbró una llamada entrante, mientras entrabamos al apartamento. Su gesto me llamó la atención, había visto el nombre y había ignorado la llamada, luego puesto el modo silencio.

\- Es una maravillosa vista- dijo serena mientras se acercaba a uno de los ventanales del piso.

-Deseas tomar algo más?- pregunté. Ella asintió, mientras se entretenía con el titilar de las luces del movimiento propio de la ciudad.

Le acerqué una copa de vino, hice ademán de brindis y volvió a sonreír

\- Puedo saber sobre qué brindamos?- preguntó para iniciar una conversación

\- Sobre nosotros- respondí

\- Mmm... Bueno, hay un detalle en la ecuación... Todavía no sabemos nuestros nombres...- respondió pensativa

-No importa... Tú estás aquí y es suficiente- respondí con sorna, ella sonrió de nuevo.

Mi mano subió por su cadera, mientras ambos tomábamos el primer sorbo. Ella, sonrió por mi gesto. Puso la copa sobre la ventana, y se giró hasta quedar frente a mí.

Tomó la mano dónde estaba mi copa y la puso junto a la suya.

Mire en sus ojos un fuego que me invitaba a seguir, un segundo después bese su boca.

Me recibió con gusto, era un beso de fuerza, un beso que nos dejó sin aliento. Sonreímos.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello buscando en su boca más profundidad, más dominio... Luego un primer gemido. Cómo la gloria misma invadía mis sentidos.

Sus manos abrían mi camisa y acariciaban mi pecho. Y las mías propias, se ocupaban de dejarla sin nada que me impidiera sentir su calor, su piel.

Dimos un par de pasos, caímos en el sofá de la sala.

Estaba sobre ella, absorbiendo cada sonido q salía de sus labios, besando cada parte de su cuello y pecho, solo me detuvo un segundo

-Sin... Sin marcas- murmuró mientras ella dirigía mi boca a sus pechos.

Sonreí con sorna. Degusté cada seno con malicia, mordí y lamí cada uno con maestría.

-Po... Por favor ..- murmuró mientras tomaba mi mano y la dirigía a su centro, e introdujo mis dedos, soltando un gemido.

Debo admitir, que lancé un jadeo.

Estaba más que lista para recibirme, y así lo hice.

Me introduje en su interior de una sola estocada, arrancando un grito profundo desde su garganta.

Me detuve para saborear la sensación, me mantenía prisionero de una forma exquisita. Al los segundos, me retiré y volví con otra entrada fuerte.

-Ma... más! - gritó aún en su desvarío.

Sus fluidos me envolvían más rápido que la vez anterior, y continúe, como una bestia salvaje a quien habían soltado de una jaula.

Su cuerpo brillaba, a causa de la fricción, del sudor que se mezclaba de ambos.

-N... No... Te detengas...- murmuró antes de cerrar sus piernas sobre mi cintura y sentir su estreches propia del orgasmo, haciendo que llegara al mismo tiempo.

Me tumbe sobre ella, irremediablemente mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ella, aún con las piernas un poco temblorosas y débiles, me aferró a su cuerpo. Me abrazó para no separarme tan rápido de ella.

Minutos después, la cargué y lleve a la habitación. Dormimos.

En la mañana, me despertó el sonido de la ducha. Miré la hora en el teléfono celular, marcaba las 7:13. Era temprano, para ser sábado. Volví a cerrar los ojos.

Ella había salido del baño a los minutos, haciendo que me despertara de nuevo.

-Buenos dias- dijo sonriendo

-Buenos dias- respondí somnoliento

-Sr Extraño, debemos ir a comer- dijo entre risas

-Lo sé... Mi nombre es Shikamaru-dije activando un par de neuronas

-Mi nombre es Temari- dijo relajada.

Me levanté, le dí un beso y seguí a la ducha. Mis sentidos se avivaron cuando el agua tibia calló de la ducha.

Al tiempo salí, Temari estaba a medio vestir sobre la cama.

-Lo he disfrutado Shikamaru- dijo al acercarme- en un par de horas debo irme- murmuró.

-Lo entiendo... Te puedo volver a ver?- pregunté decepcionado.

-Creo .. que sí, muy pronto- respondió levantándose y tomando un par de prendas de vestir. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Regalame unos minutos- pedí, mientras me acercaba a ella y la desvestía.- Déjame mirarte un momento, unos minutos- y accedió a ello. La acaricié con sentimiento, para grabarme su textura en mis manos y su color en mi mente, al poco tiempo la ayudé a vestirse.

Me vestí yo también. Intercambiamos números de teléfono y luego la acompañé a un café dónde la esperaba una amiga. Me despedí con la esperanza de volver a verla.

Nota:

Hola! Sé que tengo varios meses sin escribir, espero que ésta les guste. Lamento haber borrado la historia de "Idilio" pero esta se parece más al significado e idea principal.

Me gustaría saber de su opinión, y mil disculpas si hay horrores ortográficos, no dispongo de PC y escribo desde mi celular.

Kari, ví tu última actualización y me encantó... Sigo en suspenso.

Nos leemos y escribimos luego :D


	2. vacilacion (1)

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pov Temari

Estoy aquí y no lo estoy.

Mmm

Bueno

No sé cómo explicarlo

Pero lo intentaré

Estoy en el café con mi amiga.

Mi amiga Ino, la artista.

Ha hablado sin parar desde que Shikamaru de dejó aquí.

-Tem... Cariño?- dijo Ino, chascando los dedos.- Vuelve...

\- mmm- respondí.

\- Temari... He tratado de mil formas que me digas cómo Shikamaru te trajo hasta aquí? Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó por milésima vez

\- No lo sé Ino. - respondí sin ánimos- solo me ha traído. - dije quitándole importancia

\- Temari... Por el amor de Dios... Que te hizo? Tú no eres así..- dijo preocupada

\- Ino... Respóndeme algo si?- pregunté seria, ella al fin calló y asintió esperando la pregunta- Tú le comentaste a alguien que yo había modelado para uno de tus cuadros?

\- No, a nadie. Te lo puedo jurar. Yo jamás nombró a las personas que modelan para mí y menos a Shikamaru- respondió solemnemente

\- Ino, debo pensar un poco. Debo irme, discúlpame si?- dije al terminar de escuchar su respuesta, luego saqué el dinero para pagar la cuenta.

\- Tem... Llámame si?, Sabes que me preocupas- dijo Ino al último momento, la miré y asentí. Me retiré del café. Tomé un taxi hasta mi apartamento.

Me desvestí al pasar la puerta principal.

No importa, luego recogeré la ropa.

Abrí el agua de la tina, y ajusté la temperatura.

Ingresé y cerré los ojos.

Hace 3 semanas

Estaba en el estudio de Ino, había ido allí por que ella necesitaba desahogarse. Sai, su novio más estable en el último año, la invitaba a conocer a sus padres.

Ino, un alma libre: sentía miedo.

Y aquí es donde entró yo: darle ánimos.

-Ino, son sus padres!- dije gritando luego de colmar mi paciencia.

\- No quiero ir!- Ino, respondía con un puchero.

-Ino, ha pasado un año desde que sales con Sai... No es una propuesta de matrimonio, Kami!- volví a gritar mientras ella reía.

-Temari, no iré.- dijo con voz apagada. Me acerqué a ella.

-Ino, no vas a dejar de ser tú, dejar de ser la artista. Es cómo conocer a Sai un poco más. Para él es importante. Por favor- dije en tono maternal.

-Temari.. con una condición iré- dijo mirándome fijamente, abrí los ojos expectante- iré a conocer a los padres de Sai, si modelas para mí. Solo una vez.-

-Ino, eso es imposible- respondí inmediatamente

-Temari, por favor-dijo Ino rogando.

-Itachi se molestará- dije al fin riendo

-Entonces, si?- preguntó de nuevo Ino.

-Si- afirmé.

Ambas reímos por lo infantiles que fuimos, pero era así la mayoría del tiempo. Ino, fue a conocer a los padres de Sai, eran estupendos y estaban muy agradecidos de que los visitara.

Dos días después, Ino me citó de nuevo en su estudio.

-Hola-! Tem... Puedes venir al estudio?- había llamado.

-Hoy?- pregunté vacilante

-Si, hoy- reafirmó.- estás con Itachi?

-Mmm si...- respondí insegura

-Solo es un par de horas, Tem, por favor ven- dijo esperanzada

-Bueno, dame unos minutos.- respondí cortando la llamada.

Itachi, me abrazó más fuerte a la cama.

\- No vayas - murmuró a mi oído. Suspiré, había quedado con Ino. Lo miré fijamente, mordí mi labio y lo besé, de forma sensual, él al soltar un poco el agarre, mordí su labio. Soltó un grito de impaciencia.

\- Que! Temari!- dijo algo molesto

\- Debo ir, fue un acuerdo- dije escabullendo de las sábanas. Luego de vestirme, volví para el beso de despedida.

-No tardo, hoy preparo la cena- dije al salir de la habitación.

Ino, vivía a pocos minutos.

Al llegar, subí por el ascensor a su piso. Su estudio, era su apartamento, antes de mudarse con Sai. Respiré profundo, y toqué la puerta.

-Pasa! Está abierto- dijo Ino. Abrí la puerta y entre.

-Hola- saludé- dime qué hago- comenté

-Bien, primero debes de saber que yo no revelo a nadie quienes son mis modelos, segundo que lo que pasa aquí, aquí se queda; eso es fundamental para el arte. - dijo solemnemente- ahora, has hecho alguna vez topples?-

-Yo... No- respondí sonrojada.

-Tem, es solo desnudarse la parte de arriba- sonó convencida

-Quieres que modele así?- pregunté insegura.

-El único que me falta, es uno erótico. Y ya no quiero hacer más autoretratos, quiero darle un aire nuevo- dijo serena, suspiré

-Bueno, por tu amor al arte y porque ya me había comprometido a esto.- comenté resignada. Me desvestí como ella lo había pedido, de la cintura para arriba.

-Tranquila, es solo un rato. Luego te podrás ir con Itachi. - dijo tomando posición frente al lienzo.

-Debo estar en una posición en particular?- pregunté

-Puedes sentarte y coloca tu cabello hacia el frente, te sentirás cómoda y yo podré terminar aún más rápido- dijo sonriendo. Así lo hice.

Ino, se tomaba muy enserio esto. Miraba cada cierto tiempo y volvía a mezclar en la paleta de colores.

Luego de un rato, pude relajarme. Me dediqué a ver las fotografías que estaban en la repisa detrás de Ino.

-Ino, quienes son los de la foto?- pregunté

-Cual?- preguntó volviendo al lienzo

-Donde estás con dos chicos, vestidos de uniforme- describí

-Ya, esos son Shikamaru y Choji, mis amigos de toda la vida, sus padres son socios del mío; nos habíamos graduado esos días de preparatoria y nos separamos para ir a la universidad. Nos vemos de vez en cuando- dijo tranquila.

-Ya casi termino-dame un minuto- ya.

Empecé a vestirme de nuevo..

-Puedo verlo?- pregunté acercándome

-Si claro- afirmó Ino, girando el cuadro.

El cuadro, mostraba mi torso, la forma de mi pecho y el cabello tapándolo de una forma sensual. Mi rostro solo se veían mis labios en un rojo muy llamativo.

-Ino...- murmuré- es bonito- dije luego.

-Tem, eres hermosa. Lo pinté en tonos grises y resalte el color en tus labios. Es un honor poderte pintar, y recuerda: para los ojos de una artista como yo. No hay defectos. - dijo orgullosa. - Ahora, ve con Itachi. Has el amor con él y luego me llamas- dijo riendo

-Bien, eso mismo haré - respondí sonriendo.

Minutos después volví al apartamento. En resumidas cuentas, hice el amor con Itachi, comimos pizza y dormimos.

Presente

Me hundo un poco más en la tina.

Estoy confundida.

\--Continuara--

Nota: Hola, espero que les guste. Disculpen por los posibles errores ortográficos, agradeceré sus comentarios para continuar la historia.

Kari, espero que te guste.

Nos leemos y escribimos pronto.


	3. stand by

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pov Temari

Me había sumergido en la tina y en mis pensamientos.

Recordé cómo fue hecho aquel cuadro. Nunca le dije a Itachi, la razón del porqué había ido ese día al estudio de Ino y él mismo puso una tonta excusa cuando nos habían invitado a la inauguración de la muestra de arte.

En fin, decido terminar de bañarme, salgo del baño y me acuesto a dormir.

Pov Shikamaru

Había ido al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas, iba de regreso a mi apartamento cuando recibí la Llamada de Ino

-Se puede saber qué le hiciste?- preguntó furiosa

-De qué hablas?- pregunté sorprendido

-Shikamaru dejaste a Temari aquí, yo era esa amiga...- relató

-Mierda!- dije cayendo en cuenta

-Qué le hiciste?- volvió a preguntar

-Ino, no hice nada- me defendí

-Cómo que nada? Si la pobre andaba en otro mundo!- reclamó

-Ino, no le hice nada. La conocí ayer en tu muestra de arte, no más.- reconocí

-Por qué la llevaste hoy al café?- preguntó nuevamente, dude Antes de contestar, preferí mentir. Debía hablar con ella.

-Solo la ví y la acerqué al lugar- dije serio

-Ah ya... - bajó la guardia- Shikamaru, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y tú eres como mi hermano, no quiero que les pase algo a ninguno de los dos- señaló con preocupación

-Lo sé Ino, yo también me preocupo por tí- dije más calmado- ahora, si me disculpas debo llegar a mi apartamento y luego dónde mis padres.

-Si, saludos a la tía Yoshino y al tío Shikaku.- dijo cortando la llamada. Suspiré de nuevo.

Volví al apartamento, con esa conversación en mente... Que pude hacerle a ella? Si soy yo el que no ha parado de pensarle, cada vez que quiero marcarle me detengo.

A todas estas, debería o no?. Llegó al apartamento, almaceno las cosas que compré, tomó las llaves del auto y voy a la casa de mis padres.

-Otōsan, Okāsan...- saludo.

-Shikamaru, bienvenido.- respondieron al unísono.

Mis padres llevan muchos años de casados, mi madre una problemática y mi padre, bueno es mi padre.

Mi madre, había cocinado mi plato favorito. Habíamos hablado de los empleos, política, negocios y de la familia de mi madre. Decidí tomar una pequeña siesta, me retiré al jardín trasero.

Encendí un cigarrillo, un mal hábito. Mi madre, se había acercado.

-Que te preocupa Shikamaru?- preguntó sorprendiendome.

-No. No es nada- negué inmediatamente. Ella al instante suspiró.

\- Todo tiene solución. Eres capaz de resolverlo. No imagines, pregunta. - dijo simplemente. Asentí. Ella se retiró con una sonrisa.

Mi madre, tiene ese sexto sentido. Sabía que algo me preocupaba. Dure un poco más de tiempo allí. Decidí llamarla en cuanto me encontrara a solas.

Pov Temari.

Me despierto.

Estiró un poco los brazos y piernas.

Me sorprendo.

Hay alguien a mi lado.

-Qué mierd...?- pregunté, al detallar al desconocido, era Itachi.

-Me asustaste- le dije despertandolo.

-Lo siento- dijo sinceramente bostezando.- tú tampoco respondías el teléfono celular y me vine aquí... Estabas durmiendo y a pesar del ruido que hice no despertabas... Me quedé a tu lado y me dormí- dijo frontándose los ojos.

\- Si?, Estaba cansada- comenté.

-Me preocupé Temari. Nunca me habías dejado de responder, mucho menos una noche y parte del día siguiente- dijo serio

-Estaba enfadada Itachi. Sabias que era importante para Ino y éramos sus invitados especiales- le recordé. Él solo negó

-De acuerdo, no quiero discutir más- terminó de decir. Se levantó y fue al baño. Mientras yo estaba en la cama, giré la vista al reloj de la mesa de noche, eran un poco más de las 10. Me levanté con la sábana alrededor, di un par de pasos y busqué ropa interior y un pijama.

Mientras me vestía, Itachi salía del baño. Soltó un leve silbido de asombro.

-Eres hermosa- dijo al fin, sonriendo. Se acercó a mí. Apenas tenía puesto el bikini y mi cabello tapaba mis senos. Ambos sonreímos en especie de complicidad. Se acercó a mí, me abrazó. Deslizó sus manos en mi espalda. Le besé tiernamente.

-Tengo hambre- murmuré, esquivando la situación.

-Yo también- rió escondiéndose en mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello. - vamos- pedí de nuevo. Itachi, besó el valle ente mis senos y me miró.

-Bien, cómo tú quieras- dijo separándose un poco. Sonreí. Nos separamos. Terminé de vestirme y salí a la cocina.

Nota:

Hola. Muchas gracias por seguir está historia en especial a karinits, Teagan Shamir y BebitaPreciosa. Espero que les guste esta cap. Comentarios son bienvenidos recibidos. Saludos.


	4. vacilación (2)

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pov Shikamaru.

Luego de la comida y la pequeña conversación con mi madre, he llegado a mi apartamento.

Me dormí de sólo rozar la cama.

En fin.

Todavía no es tan tarde o si?

El reloj marca las 11:07 pm.

"No imagines. Pregunta"

Aún resuenan esas palabras.

Bien, cómo dirían por ahí: al mal tiempo darle prisa y buena cara.

Marco su número de teléfono.

-Hola- respondió nerviosa

-Hola- dije- puedes hablar?- pregunté

-Yo... Yo...- murmuró

-No puedes- asumí- no importa, solo quería hablar contigo. - razoné- te llamaré luego- dije cortando la llamada.

Ella, se había quedado con la palabra en la boca.

Estaría ocupada con alguien?

Mañana lo averiguaré.

Por todos los medios posibles.

Hay algo en ella que no me deja tranquilo.

Voy a dormir ya mañana tendré tiempo de pensar .

Pov Temari

Había hecho una gran cena, nuestros platos favoritos. Bromeamos un rato, tomamos un par de copas. Liberamos tensión. Itachi cayó rendido en la cama y yo también estaba cansada, a penas había cerrado los ojos cuando llamaron a mi teléfono celular. Quién podrá ser a esta hora?...

-Hola- respondí nerviosa

-Hola- dijo- puedes hablar?- preguntó

-Yo... Yo...- murmuré nerviosa

-No puedes- asumío- no importa, solo quería hablar contigo. - razonó- te llamaré luego- dijo cortando la llamada.

Me quedé con la palabra en la boca. Qué querrás hablar conmigo?

Volví a la cama, Itachi no notó la llamada y mucho menos lo nerviosa que me puso, dió media vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

Mientras bebía, su mano tomó mi cadera en un sutil roce. Sonreí al terminar el trago. Me giré quedando de frente a él, por inercia puse las copas en la ventana.

Había algo en su mirada

Su presencia

Que me mantenía atrapada, me mantuvo la mirada y un segundo después me besó.

Me besó con una fuerza avasallante, puedo compararla por ejemplo, al sediento cuando le dan agua o la arena cuando las olas del mar golpean rompiéndose. Dejandome sin aliento.

Sonreí. Ambos lo hicimos.

Volvió a besarme aún más profundo, logrando que se escapara un gemido, desbordando en él un nuevo aire de superioridad.

Abrí su camisa, buscando la textura de su piel, acaricié su pecho. Y sus manos expertas en un chasquido de dedos me había dejado expuesta, su mirada se intensificó.

Me guío un par de pasos al sillón de la sala, caímos, él sobre mí.

Mi cuerpo me traicionaba, gemía aún cuando trataba de contenerme mientras me besaba el cuello y el pecho.

Me detuve un segundo.

-Sin... Sin marcas- murmuré mientras le dirigía su boca a mis senos.

Sonrio con sorna. Degustó cada seno con malicia, mordío y lamió cada uno con maestría.

-Po... Por favor ..- murmure mientras guiaba su mano a mi centro, e introduje sus dedos, soltando un alto gemido.

Él jadeó, estaba igual de necesitado que yo.

Ingresó en mi de una sola estocada, arrancandome un grito profundo desde la garganta.

Se detuvo para saborear la sensación y yo para ajustarme a su invasión. Al los segundos, se retiró y volvió con otra entrada fuerte.

-Ma... más! - grite aún en mi desvarío.

El ritmo aumento vertiginosamente. Mi cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrío y luego pequeñas e intensas vibraciones.

-N... No... Te detengas...- murmuré antes de cerrar las piernas sobre su cintura, flaqueando mi fuerza con la llegada del orgasmo.

Él se quedó tumbado sobre mí. Mientras mis piernas temblorosas lo retenían un poco más a mi cuerpo y luego lo abracé.

Sentí el calor de su aliento en mi cuello, cómo pasaba de agitación a calma su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvimos así.

He despertado.

Un poco acalorada.

Aquella noche, claramente significó algo.

Y la sensación sigue tan viva

Tan palpable

Mi cuerpo reaccionó al recuerdo de aquella noche, tan sensible que ahora mis senos están erectos y mi piel a subido de temperatura.

Suspiró

Itachi se había despertado. Me miró. Se acercó lentamente y me besó.

Seguí.

Calme mis ganas

Hice el amor con Itachi.

O eso creí.

Nota: Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia a winnyz. Comentarios son bien recibidos.

Nos leemos y escribimos pronto.


	5. Llamadas

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pov Temari

Me levanté temprano la mañana siguiente.

Tomé un baño.

Me vestí

Salí de mi apartamento sin rumbo fijo o eso pretendía

Itachi se había ido temprano a su trabajo

Me sentía tan extraña

Tan diferente

Tanto que me desconocía

Y volvía el recuerdo

Él dentro de mí

Yo aferrándome a él

Y luego, acariciándome antes de vestirme

Debo estar demente

Si, yo quiero a Itachi: es el hombre perfecto

Y luego está él, tan diferente.

En un par de horas me hizo sentir tan única

No sé qué me pasa.

He llegado a la galería de nuevo.

Respiro profundo y entro.

Inmediatamente, caminé hasta dar con la ubicación del cuadro. Aunque una llamada me detuvo a medio andar.

-Ino...- saludé

\- te tengo una buena noticia- dijo claramente feliz

-Cual? - pregunté

-Ya he vendido tú cuadro- dijo

\- Tan... Tan rápido?- pregunté

-Si, el comprador pagó mucho dinero por él- comentó

-Oh... Bueno, felicidades- respondí.

-Gracias a ti, Tem. Ese cuadro vale cada centavo. Te debo una cena a lo grande- comentó

-Bueno, me avisas para la cena...- respondí

-Claro!, Hablamos- dijo al fin cortando la llamada.

Ya en realidad no tenía más nada que hacer allí.

Miré un par de cuadros de nuevo.

Minutos después otra llamada

-Hola- respondí distraída

-Hola, estás bien?- preguntó mi interlocutor

-Si, pero...- caí en cuenta

-Si... Pero?- preguntó

-Nada importante en realidad- respondí

-Bien, vayamos al punto- dijo un poco serio- quiero que cenes conmigo hoy... Y no quiero un no por respuesta

-Yo... - dudé

-Por favor, tenemos que hablar. -razonó

-De acuerdo. Dónde?- pregunté

-Yo iré por ti. - dijo cortando la llamada

-Idiota! - dije en voz alta

Ahora... No sé quién lo es más... Si Shikamaru por creer conocerme o yo por aceptar esa invitación...

Me fui a casa.

Arregle unos documentos y ví televisión.

Ya eran las 7 pm. Itachi, hoy llegaría tarde por una reunión de trabajo.

Suena de nuevo el teléfono celular

-Si?- respondí

-Voy por tí en una hora- dijo tranquilo

-Bien, nos vemos. - respondí cortando la llamada.

Me arreglé con un vestido oscuro, con una larga abertura de un lado, espalda descubierta, sandalias altas y un abrigo largo. Cabello suelto, maquillaje sencillo.

Bien, el tiempo dió justo. Volvió a sonar el celular.

-Si?

-Ya estoy aquí, por favor baja.- respondió tranquilo

-Bien- corte la llamada. Última vista al espejo y salí. Debo resolver esto.

Baje por el ascensor hasta el lobby. Me despedí del portero y dejé un mensaje para Itachi.

Salí y él me estaba esperando afuera del auto para abrirme la puerta.

-Buenas noches- murmure

-Buenas noches- respondió sonriendo- estás hermosa

-Gracias- respondí sonrojándose un poco. Ambos entramos al auto. Hubo solo silencio.

El auto inició su marcha. Miré el tráfico al rededor, nos dirigíamos al centro de la ciudad. De vez en cuando lo miraba a él, mostraba seguridad. Sabía lo que hacía, mientras yo dudaba tanto de todo y de nada a la vez.

Llegamos a un lujoso hotel. Él estacionó el auto.

-Este hotel tiene un excelente restaurante- comentó

-Si. Es muy bueno- dije relajada

-Vamos- dijo, sacándose el cinturón de seguridad. Abrió su puerta y luego la mía. Lo seguí. Caminamos unos metros, el camarero lo saludó con ánimo.

-La mesa de siempre señor?- preguntó el joven.

-No, hoy no. Quiero un reservado- dijo sereno

-Muy bien señor, por favor sígame-respondio el joven. Shikamaru tomó mi mano y juntos lo seguimos.

continuará

nota: lamento haber publicado tan poco. pero he tenido algunos malos momentos y no he podido escribir. espero q les guste. nos leemos y escribimos pronto.


	6. Versus

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pov Itachi

_Aún es temprano_\- pienso mientras tomó otro vaso de whisky. Ella ya debe estar dormida.

La peliroja entra con mucha cautela.

-Algo más señor?- preguntó con tono de inocencia fingida. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

Ella, se acercó un poco más, hizo espacio entre mi asiento y el escritorio. Se sentó. Abrió su vestido, dejando ver su pecho desnudo. Sonrió al ver que me sonrojaba un poco.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte cariño- mientras me besaba. Y mis manos, recorrían sus largas y morenas piernas.

_Una vez más, no hará daño._ Pensé, mientras me dirigía a sus pezones.

Pov Temari

El reservado era una zona con una vista exclusiva y mantenía la privacidad. Shikamaru hizo gestos para que me quitara el grueso abrigo. Asentí a su petición. Al entregárselo, me examinó de arriba a abajo, detalló cada parte que pudo y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, una leve corriente eléctrica avivó mis sentidos.

-Pide lo que quieras- sugirió Shikamaru, asentí y se detallé la carta del menú.

-Quiero un ceviche mixto y una copa de vino tinto- dije al poco tiempo. El mesero anotó rápidamente la orden y miró a Shikamaru.

-Yo solo una copa de vino. - dijo sin quitarme la mirada. El mesero se retiró.

-Realmente estás hermosa- inicio él la conversación

-Gracias- respondí- aunque... -hice una pausa, mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos

-Aunque... - repitió en voz baja

-Quiero saber que buscas en mí- dije suave aunque decidida

-Tienes algo que me atrae a tí como un imán - respondió y sonrió al mismo tiempo que yo- dirás que son líneas de poetas, lo sé- asentí - pero quiero descubrirlo. Saber si es por un momento o si lo puedo mantener en el tiempo. - hizo una pausa y mi respiración volvió.

-Yo...- murmure

-No necesito una respuesta a la ligera, sé que debes estar en una relación y lo que propongo es que nos conozcamos mejor - dijo relajado - llegaré hasta donde tú lo decidas. - dijo solemnemente. Asentí.

El mesero volvió con la orden. Sirvió la comida y ambas copas de vino. Nuestra conversación se detuvo durante ese tiempo, pero mi mente no.

Solo conocernos mejor... Un poco más... No voy a hacer daño... Hasta donde yo lo decida...

Degusté la comida, el vino. Hablamos de otros temas, política y economía. Una persona muy culta y actualizada con respecto a la materia.

A mitad de la velada, pedimos otra copa de vino, el mesero la sirvió y se volvió a ir. Ambos reíamos un poco por un mal chiste. Su mano tocó la mía mientras yo bebía otro sorbo de vino. Respiré profundo, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros. No supe descifrar su significado al principio. Su mano apretó la mía. Y luego entendí, cuando mi cuerpo reaccionaba con una intensa corriente eléctrica.

Le mantuve la mirada.

Asentí.

Sonreímos.

Nos retiramos del restaurante, caminamos al ascensor.

Destino?

Pov Itachi

Ella reposa sobre mí.

Todo comenzó con un par de risas y un vestido revelador.

Una entrevista para el puesto de secretaria.

Que ganó por referencias comprobables.

En algún momento, las conversaciones se volvieron más personales y ya hoy, no recuerdo quién dió el primer paso.

Un par de besos mucho después

Luego: horas extras de trabajo.

Son tan distintas.

Si ella fuera un poco diferente...

Pov Temari

Subimos en el ascensor.

Mis manos estaban frías.

Podía oír mis propios latidos un poco acelerados. Realmente estoy nerviosa.

Él tomó mi mano, mientras el ascensor hacia su recorrido.

Pov Shikamaru.

Sé que está un poco nerviosa.

Cómo aquella vez.

Sus manos frías y un leve rubor.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso correspondiente. Apreté un poco su mano para darle ánimo. Caminamos un par de metros y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Ambos pasamos con cautela. Debo mencionar que ella hace que surgan nervios en mí y me vuelvo un adolescente.

Cierro la puerta luego de que ella entrara.

Retiro su abrigo, detallando su espalda y luego sus caderas. Decidí abordarla. Me acerqué dejando caer el abrigo a sus pies. Puse mis labios en su cuello y mis manos en su cadera.

Temari se tensó un momento, pero dió un leve suspiró. Lo siguiente que hizo me sorprendió un poco. Subió sus manos al broche del vestido que había en el cuello. Lo quitó, dejando caer el vestido prácticamente a mis manos.

Luego, las tomó y las guío por su torso hasta sus senos, donde los apreté y ella soltó un gemido. Mientras estaba en aquella tarea, ella se deshizo del vestido dejándolo en el suelo.

Pov Temari

Estaba desnuda delante de él y muy encendida. No dejaba de acariciarme. Y de un momento a otro me ví al frente de la cama. Me giré y me besó, profundamente. Mis manos reposaron en su cuello y las suyas en mi espalda acercándome más. Nos separamos un instante en busca de aire.

Acaricié su cabello quitando la liga que lo sostenía, dejándolo suelto. Ahora era mi turno. Quité cada botón de su camisa que estaba en mi camino, y abrí paso para tocar su pecho y baje por su abdomen. Me saboreé los labios. Él se quitó la camisa tirandola a algún lugar. Abrí el cinturón y luego el botón y la cremallera; dejándolo en ropa interior.

Él me levantó la mirada. Quizás buscando algún reflejo de duda, sonrió de medio lado, me besó de nuevo y mientras lo hacía, me cargó para entrar a la cama.

Reí.

Cómo hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Él, me siguió besando: por el cuello, se detuvo un poco en ambos senos, succionando y mordiendo levemente. Siguió mientras yo protestaba jalando su cabello, beso a lo largo mi vientre y abrió mis piernas, dando una primera lamida. Me tensé.

Pov Shikamaru

Al hacer aquel movimiento en su centro se tensó, volví a hacerlo. De su boca salían gemidos a pesar de que mordía sus labios para no hacerlo.

Me encanta su reacción. Continúe allí, mientras besaba y dibujaba circulos con mi lengua, mientras entraba y salía de su abertura.

-Shika!- gritó

Mientras mis dedos entraban a hacer de las suyas, su cuerpo se tensó al recibir a los invasores.

-No...- murmuró mientras acercaba aún más mi cara a su sexo- No...- dijo nuevamente, mientras la llevaba a un primer orgasmo y sus fluidos eran recibidos por mi boca.

Su respiración estaba un poco alterada y su cuerpo ya se había relajado. Sonreí. Su sabor era dulce, aún más que la miel.

Me aparté dejándola expuesta. Me quité al fin la ropa interior que me presionaba.

Di un par de caricias a mi masculinidad y luego la puse sobre su sexo. Inmediatamente sentí su calor, haciendo que mi sangre corriera aún mas.

Me abrí paso entre sus pliegues. No hubo resistencia alguna, mientras ella fijaba su mirada en mí y disfrutaba de la sensación. Me retiré y volví a entrar, con fuerza. Ella gimió. Haciéndome sentir aún más vivo.

Continúe. Mi orgullo creció aún más cuando pude hacer lo que quise, aumentar de ritmo y escucharla gemir pidiendo más.

Sentí su cuerpo presionando al mío de manera exquisita y sus manos aferradas a mis hombros me indicaban que ya estaba muy cerca. Seguí mis movimientos un poco más, y gritó su liberación. Un poco después la seguí yo, derramando mi escencia en su interior.

Ambos sonreímos. Tratando de calmar la respiración.

_Ha Sido más intenso que aquella vez._ Pensé.

Pov Temari

_Se liberó luego de asegurarse que yo lo había logrado.__Se ve tan bien luego del sexo, tan relajado. Tan mío.__Un momento...__Tan mío?__Me pregunto si ?__No lo sé..._

_No quiero pensar en eso ahora._

Salió de mi interior y se recostó a mi lado. Me acarició el torso, subía y bajaba. No dejaba de mirarme

-Shikamaru yo...- murmure

-Shhh- respondió.

_Me dediqué a detallarlo. La forma de su cara,su cabello suelto y como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Estuve así un tiempo._

Lo besé

Me separé de él

El frío caló en mí.

-No te vayas todavía- pidió Shikamaru con voz ronca

-Yo... - murmuré. No terminé la frase. Él se había levantado y me abrazaba. Me cargó de nuevo a la cama, no me resistí.

Pov Itachi

-Amor, está lloviendo- dijo la peliroja - vamos a mi casa si?- sugirió

-Vamos-, aún tengo tiempo- respondí.

Tayuya se vistió y yo me arreglé un poco. Luego salimos rumbo a su casa.

Nota: Hola! Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Gracias Kari por el comentario del capítulo anterior. Espero que esté te guste.

Comentarios son bien recibidos. Nos leemos y escribimos pronto.


	7. ir o quedarse?

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pov Temari

Me envolví en su calor. Me olvidé de todo por un rato. Dormí y soñe.

Luego desperté aferrándome a él, una pesadilla.

-Calma, estoy aquí- murmuró a mi oído. Me calme- quieres decirme lo que pasó?- preguntó suavemente, asentí

-Tuve una pesadilla, solo eso- respondí. Él me abrazó.

-Gracias por quedarte- murmuró de nuevo, me sonrojé y le di un beso tierno.

-Shikamaru... -dije en un hilo de voz. Él, reaccionó levantándome la cara manteniendo la mirada

-Continua por favor- respondió- puedes decirme y pedir lo que quieras

-Yo... Estoy ... Estoy comprometida desde hace algún tiempo- dije con vergüenza- lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... Entre nosotros... No está bien- dije al fin, cerrando los ojos.

-Lo sabía- se sinceró - desde que colgaste aquella llamada en nuestra primera noche juntos, ya me lo imaginaba- dijo besando mi frente- si debes irte ahora lo entiendo- me abrazó más con ésta última frase.

-Debo ... -suspiré

\- No es necesario que tomes una desicion ahora- murmuró- yo aceptaré lo que digas, aunque... Debes saber que lucharé por tí- dijo muy seguro. Mi corazón se agrandó y el miedo también.

Un par de minutos, estuvimos abrazados. Me levanté, tomé una ducha y luego me vestí en el baño. Al salir él me observaba.

-Nos vemos luego- dije sonriendo, él solo asintió.

Baje al lobby del edificio y tomé un taxi a casa. Hacía mucho frío, el reloj del teléfono marcaba las 3:47 a.m . Suspiré, no había notificación de mensajes y llamadas de Itachi, ahora: estará él en casa?

Minutos después, llegue a casa. Itachi no estaba, suspiré y me fui a dormir lo poco que quedaba de madrugada.

Pov Itachi

La peliroja, estaba enredada en mis piernas, había tenido un buen sueño luego de haber estado con ella en la cocina, me entretuve mucho poniendo dulces y salsas sobre su torneado cuerpo.

Miró el reloj de mi celular, marca las 4:07 a.m. no hay mensajes ni llamadas de Temari. Al moverme un poco, ella se despierta, parpadea un par de veces y sonríe.

-Pasa algo?- pregunté

-No, solo creí que eras un sueño- respondió serena, bajo y subió sus manos a través de mi pecho, se separó un poco del abrazo, y empezó a besarme , me sorprendí al sentir sus manos en mi hombría, y reaccioné como cualquier mortal, mientras ella hacía un camino de besos y mis manos guiaban su boca a mi erección.

Saboreó sus labios antes de engullir, se veía tan dueña de la situación que la deje seguir, que hiciera lo q su instinto le indicara. Subía y bajaba con anhico.

Minutos después, le hice señas para que se detuviera, pero continuó, acabe en su boca y ella gustosa lo recibió y tragó todo.

Ambos regulamos la respiración.

-Buenos días, Ita, espero que estés bien despierto ahora- dijo muy seductoramente. Ante aquello solo sonreí.

Pov Shikamaru

Fue una noche inolvidable. Solo queda esperar el plan de Kami en esta situación.

Nota:

Hola, sé que no había actualizado en muchos días, estaba un poco ocupada. Sé que es muy muy corto pero ya pronto publicaré otro capítulo, si tienes alguna sugerencia o comentario te agradecería que me lo hagas saber, son cosas que emotiva a seguir escribiendo :)

Gracias por los últimos comentarios y espero q no se olviden de esta historia, Arrivederci : )


End file.
